Babysitting
by WW2IsStillCool
Summary: What happens when England is asked to babysit all 50 states. Statetalia
1. Chapter 1

England sighed as he approached America's doorstep. The younger nation had been feeling stressed due to political issues and had asked the former empire to babysit the states while he took some much needed R & R. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. As soon as his knuckles hit the door it was opened by a very ragged looking American. "Thanks again for watching the states Iggy"

"Don't call me Iggy" he responded, finding that his former colony had already left. He entered the very large house, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Uncle Engwand!" He heard a young voice call to him. He turned to find a Young Hawaii running up to embrace him. He crouched down to give her a hug, feeling a pang of sorrow as he saw the scars on her neck from the Pearl Harbor attack.

"How have you been poppet?" He asked.

"Very well, thank you" She replied, mimicking his British accent.

He chuckled. "That's good, I have some work my boss wanted me to complete, but when I am done I can play with you, alright poppet?"

"Mhmm" She nodded, running off to find another way to amuse herself.

He entered the living room and grimaced seeing Massachusetts spread out on the floor filling out papers of some kind. He cared for his nephew, he really did, it's just that things had been tense between them ever since the revolutionary war. Nevertheless he attempted to be civil to the teenager. "Hello Matthew, what are you up to?"

"It's Matt, not Matthew. I don't want to be confused with that Maple Syrup dude up north" He replied, not taking his eyes of the work in front of him.

"That doesn't answer my question Matt" England said calmly, yet still irritated.

"Homework" Was his curt reply.

"Oh, well I have to fill out some forms for my boss so do you mind if I join you?"

"It's not like I have a choice." He stated.

England began placing his work on the coffee table, inwardly grateful that all his time in Japan had got him used to sitting on the floor.

After wallowing in awkward silence for a few minutes New York entered the room. "Yo Matt" He stated, startling them both. "Here's your phone" He said tossing it on the boys papers. "I needed the outlet" He winked, leaving them to the overwhelming silence.

Matt groaned and checked his phone, only to see that New York had indeed messed with his phone. He left the music app open on a certain Broadway musical that had been quite popular lately. He was about the put it away when he had an idea.

"Hey Iggy?"

"Yes Matthew"

"It's Matt."

"It's England or Arthur. Take your pick." He smirked returning to his work.

The state of Massachusetts smirked in return. "Can I play some music?"

"I don't know, _can_ you?"

The state sighed. "Fine. _May_ I play some music?"

"Of course" The Englishman stated in victory as the state scrolled through his phone searching for the right song. "You know Matt, I think you do know the proper way to speak, you just forget sometimes. I'm sure it's part of living with America." The state rolled his eyes as he continued his search. The Englishman, oblivious to this gesture continued. "You know Matt. I bet if you came and visited me in England for a few weeks, we could fix that problem in no time, It wouldn't be any-"

He was cut off by the intro of the first song. It contained some swearing, which he was unpleased with but chose to deal with as things were going so well between him and the young state, he didn't want to upset him. Things began to go downhill as they approached the second song.

"1776. New York City" England froze. 1776? Could that mean? Yes. It was. A Rap musical. About the American Revolution. Could his nephew have found anything more offensive? no. England was sure it couldn't be any worse. Massachusetts silently laughed. The look on England's face was almost as priceless as when he had found out about his little brother and nephews "Tea Party" And by Tea Party they most definitely meant dumping tea into Boston Harbor. Oh those were good times!

Rather than object, England decided to not trigger his nephew and continue listening to the two and a half hours of Hamilton. It brought back many painful memories as well as outrage for how his people and as a result himself were portrayed. After the stab in the gut that was "The Battle of Yorktown" he found it to grow more interesting as he never really saw what it was like for America to start out as his own nation because America chose to ignore him during that time. As much as he hated it himself, he did feel hot tears begin to run down his face as the last song came to a close. Massachusetts grinned at his victory and gave New York a high five as he entered the room.

England wiped his eyes, now realizing that his work had been done for a while now, and it was time to play with Hawaii.

As he made his way down to the playroom he noticed some of the other states gathered in the hall playing... Hockey?

A state he recognized as Texas was against the wall holding something. He drew nearing and noticed that he was holding glasses, similar to the ones America wore and they were broken.

"What happened?" England asked crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"We were playing floor hockey and they... broke" Stated Wisconsin.

"And who are you? he asked the other who had a strange curl that looked familiar but he couldn't place the origin.

"I'm Michigan"

"Who?"

"MI-CHI-GAN" He yelled in a voice that came out as barely over a whisper.

"Oh alright then" He turned to Texas "Can you manage until your father returns?" He asked.

The state nodded.

England continued to the playroom. Upon entering he found Hawaii playing with some toy soldiers. America said he threw them away but he could have sworn they were the same ones he made America. "Where did you get those soldiers love?"

"I found them in the garbage" She admitted shyly. "But I liked them so I took them out and now I play with them"

England smiled, glad that they weren't actually put to waste.

"Uncle England?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, poppet?"

"Will you go swimming with me?"

"I didn't bring swim trunks love."

"You can use Daddy's... Please?" She asked, giving a 10/10 puppy face. She reminded him oh America when he was younger.

"I suppose" He stated, giving in to the pressure.


	2. Chapter 2

American Flag Swimming trunks. They were all his stupid flag. England thought about not going through with it. It's not like he had to go swimming with Hawaii. But then he remembered the way she looked at him and decided to go through with it.

He stepped outside by the pool where Hawaii was waiting, she giggled a little about the swim shorts, but not enough to irritate the nation.

"Nice shorts Iggy" Stated California, who was lying to the side sunbathing.

"Must you all insist on using that horrible nickname?"

"Enh" She stated, placing her arms behind her head.

Choosing to ignore the blonde he turned to Hawaii who was running to cannonball in the pool. Splashing water all over a very disappointed England.

"You afraid of a little water Iggy?" Stated Florida who was climbing in as well.

"You do realize I was a pirate once don't you?" He smirked

"So?" Stated Louisiana who was dipping his feet in the water.

"I am quite familiar with water" He stated, climbing in then dipping his head under. It had been a while since he had come up and the staes were becoming worried, until Louisiana was pulled in with them.

England resurfaced, happier than ever. Until he noticed the water turning slightly brown. He looked up.

"Massachusetts."

The state stood there smugly holding a overturned coffee mug that had once contained tea. In the other hand held an IPhone capturing the nations horrified expression.

"Hey guys, I think I'll send this picture to uncle France, What do you think?"

"Lets do it" They all agreed in unison.

"Don't you dare." Stated England.

"Sent." Stated Massachusetts, pocketing the IPhone.

"Matt! Seriously! Don't Do It!" Yelled Delaware. But Stopped upon realizing that it was too late. His brother had already managed to get the worlds largest Empire upset with him.

"England?" Asked Delaware

"Yes?"

"May I?" He motioned toward Matt.

"Be my guest" Replied England, Stepping aside in the water.

With that Delaware pushed his younger brother into the pool. Fully dressed. With an IPhone in his pocket.

"You are dead"

"You had it coming to you"

England Sighed. "Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes." He dragged the young state out of the pool and to his room. As Massachusetts removed his shirt, England noticed so he had to ask.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Those scars, did I-"

"Every. Single. One." He stated, his tone cold.

"I... I didn't mean to"

"It's fine England. Nations change in wartime. I understand. I'm sure we both did things we regret. I'll forgive you if you forgive me?"

"Deal" They shook on it.

"I'll leave you to get changed then" England left, closing the door.

It felt good to get over old grudges.


	3. Chapter 3

England went back to Americas room to change back into his normal clothes.

Once he finished, as well as made sure everything was the way he left it (with the exception of the swimming trunks that were put out to dry) he checked his phone. _17:55 Time to start with dinner_ he thought, heading down to the kitchen.

He was stopped by a frantic Ohio, who abruptly pulled him aside. "Hey I gotta show you something!" He stated.

"Ohio, it's I've got to show you something. And can it wait? It's time for me to prepare your supper."

Bad thoughts flashed through the pre-teen state as he continued to distract the nation. "Nope. It's really important."

He led the nation to the sandbox, where many of the Southwestern states were already gathered.

"Look what I made" He said pointing to... a mound of dirt.

"That's... nice"

"It's really symbolic of my culture because the Native Americans who originally lived in my state were called mound builders. They built piles of dirt like this, only Bigger!" He stated with a grin.

"I personally like mine better." Stated Utah, who was building a sand arch.

"These are all really nice, but I really must make dinner"

"But Daddy said to teach you about our culture." Begged Arizona.

"Alright, I guess dinner can wait awhile"

Ohio sighed and left the area. _Why am I always the distraction?_

"Are we safe?" asked Vermont who was watching Maine make some fish.

"Yeah, the SW states got him distracted for now."

"Hows it going Maine?" Asked new Hampshire.

"It's okay, I guess. I'm better with Lobster."

"Had Idaho got the Potatoes yet?" asked Delaware

"Right here" Said Idaho entering the room with his arms full of potatoes.

"Good. Iowa, you start making the fries."

"Why me?"

"Because you created McDonalds" The states present stated in unison.

"Oh" He said, beginning to cut the potatoes.

~meanwhile with England~

"And that is why we say 'remember the Alamo'" Stated Texas, who had told the younger states the story for the millionth time.

"Cool" Said New Mexico.

England, who was still partially recovering from the gore said "Maybe we should go make supper"

"NO!" Yelled the Southwest.

"I mean" said New Mexico, "You haven't seen the cave"

"Cave?" Asked England.

"Mhmm. I'll show you."

After a few minutes of wandering around the damp cave that was conveniently near Americas house. England felt something land on his shoulder. "Ahh!" he screamed.

"Uncle England, theres nothing there." Stated Colorado.

"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it isn't there."

"Hi England!" Stated a minty Green fluffball.

"Well hello Flying Mint Bunny" He stated as the states stared on, some in amazement, others in wonder.

~Le timeskip~

 _Finally time for dinner- I think I'll make-_

"SUPRISE" yelled all 50 states yielding a plate of-

"We made you Fish and French Fries!" Said a beaming Hawaii. Holding up a plate that.. somewhat resembled Fish and Chips.

"Why Thank You! Although at my place we call it fish and chips"

"But those aren't chips, they're French fries"

England cringed hearing that word reminded him of a certain frog-faced nation. "In my country we call them chips"

"Oui! Angleterre prefers not to think I exist so he renamed things to make it less confusing"

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **YES THE FRENCH FRIED FROG WE CALL FRANCE OR FRANCIS BONNEFOY HAS ARRIVED!**

 **Why is he here? Guess you'll just have to wait and find out.**

 **(Honestly though I wasn't planning for him to show up, I was writing along and POOF he appeared!)**


End file.
